The Story of Us
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: 28 year old Conan drives home to his family on a late Christmas night after a case as memories of the past come springing up at him. Soft/fluff story Christmas special! ConanXAi *Shinchi will be about 38; this is in 'Conan years'


~A/N: I know this isn't the type of stories I write, but I got this sudden thing to do it for a Christmas story...I was listening to Story of My Life by 1D (I'm not a diehard fan. the song just...fits the mood? It's Christmas tomorrow, after all.) and since my Christmas story failed, I thought I should just do a one shot...I hope you like it. It's supposed to be this light, happy fanfic. I suggest listening to Story of My Life while reading; I'm doing that while typing this~

28 year old Conan Edogawa* got into his car, driving away from the station and into the dark night; the moon washing the empty streets with a faint light. A small smile crossed his face as he thought of what awaited him at home; his beautiful wife waiting for him, most probably sleeping soundly on the sofa, cuddling their baby...

He gazed up at the stars high above as he thought of the first time he met her; she was a member of the dreaded Organization, which was now, with their joint efforts with the police, was now rotting six feet underground, their members shipped off to other countries to be imprisoned, or for graver crimes, executed. He remembered his initial shock when the Professor introduced her with a large smile...a member of the Black Organization, living right next to his house, studying with him in the same school...such a thing he had never thought of in his life.

Another corner crawled pass as the flashback of a forest camp with the Detective Boys popped into his mind; they had, for some reason, always gotten lost in the woods, and it was never a good idea when the professor was the one who had invited them to go...

Minutes passed as he remembered her cooking her ever-so delicious curry rice, and how Genta and the professor would risk a whack just for a early taste, how she made hot coffee for him every time he stayed over at the professor's place, just the way he liked it. It was the way she liked it, too.

Festive songs played softly as he drove along a straight road, the houses brightly lit with fairy lights, Christmas Trees peeping out from behind windows...it reminded him of how they spent their first Christmas together; the Mouri, Kudo and Hattori family had gathered in the Kudo house, and the Detective boys had too, tagged along. If they had known Kaito when they first celebrated Christmas, he too, would have tagged along with them. How his parents had teased him on getting a girlfriend, and how they had so furiously denied it...none of them would have known that they were both 17...

But Sonoko got her wish in the end though; Ai and I married in the end, Conan mused as familiar sights greeted him along the road. He was entering the Toyko area once again. The case in Shunjuku had caused him to travel away from his family for a while, but Ai had promised that she'd stay up to welcome him home...she was always so cute, staying up late every single day just to welcome him home, only to end up sleeping on the sofa with the baby. It was a picture of perfection; Ai and their baby, Yumita, cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket covering the both of them from the cold...

Another smile lit up his weary face as he imagined the day they had started to date in Middle School; they showed up holding hands, and caused a huge uproar. Girls and boys alike were crying; friends were torn between congratulating them and crying in envy. It was a hard decision to make, though. Right after the Black Organization disappeared, he spilled to Jodie-sensei about who he really was; Shinchi, since then, was never heard of ever again; Edogawa Conan and Ai Haibara, the new kid detectives, took the spotlight. Geniuses ever since they were first heard of, the couple was almost unbeatable and already were the police's backup, so it took no one by surprise when Conan decided to join the police at a young age, and Ai, on the other hand, took up a position in the Forensic team, the couple working side by side in cases, never to be apart, if possible.

In the distance, the Kudo Mansion slowly came into sight; the walls dark under the cover of darkness; the professor's house standing in a rather...messy order, with the many repairs taken to fix the destroyed walls made by the professor's failed gadgets. Backing the car easily through the gates, he locked it and walked through the doors, his face pulling into a smile as he laid his eyes on his wife, sleeping on the sofa, just as predicted, donning a pair of lover's pajamas, the other pair no doubt laid out neatly on the bed. Yumita was already in his cot, it seemed.

"Ai, wake up. It's me, Conan," he whispered softly into her ear. She stirred lightly and formed her lips into a small, content smile. "Conan...welcome back...Conan..." she muttered, her warm breath fanning Conan's face. Grinning from ear to ear, he picked her up gently bridal-style and carried her upstairs, placing her down on the bed as he did a quick change. It was ages since he last saw Yumita; the case he was just working on took a few days in Osaka and he didn't see Yumita or Ai when he was in Osaka; the occurrence was too common for his liking.

Tip toeing to his son, he pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead lovingly. "Good night, Yumita."

"Isn't that a little too late, Kudo?" A sarcastic voice came from behind. A knowing smile on his face, he turned back, his arms wide open for a hug. "I'm back, honey. Missed me?" Before he could do anything else, a head of hair pushed itself into his nose, the warmth of the smaller body recharging him, filling him with the warmth he had longed for the moment he had stepping out of the house, the arms around him the missing piece in his life.

"Of course I missed you, dummy," a muffled voice sighed contently. Ai missed Conan just as much as he missed her; though it was only a 3 days trip, it was a long, lonely trip.

"Hey, least I'm in time to celebrate Christmas, right?" he cheekily asked Ai, who glanced at the clock on the wall. "In time for Christmas all right; you just made it by a few minutes," Ai retorted, a muscle jumping under her eye, eyebrows scrunched together, glaring at her husband. If looks can kill, Conan would be in ashes by now. _If _they could kill. Conan put up his hands in surrender, backing up into a wall as Ai started to softly scold him, jabbing his chest with each punctuation.

"And you never called us, too..." she added weakly, collapsing into his arms which held her so tight. The familiar warmth always brought a smile to her face. The unique scent and his large, warm hands never failed to make her feel safe and protected.

"I'm sorry Ai...the case was so stressful...I couldn't squeeze in any time to call you guys," he apologized, cupping her chin and giving her a heart-stopping kiss. Their mouths melted into one, tongues dancing in perfect harmony as they poured all their feelings into that one kiss-the pain, loneliness, love, longing...their souls were poured into the kiss like never before.

Pushing Conan away, breathing a little labored, Ai stared into his eyes, a small blush tinting her face along with a smile. "Thank you, Shinchi," she whispered, hugging her husband tightly as Conan did the same. He was glad he had chosen Ai on that fateful day...he could barely stand the thought of leaving Ai now, and looking back, if he had know this was going to happen if he choose Ai, he swore he would do it again, over and over, just to be with Ai. But of course, if he ever told her that she'd blush like never before and slam him into a wall without a second thought.

"Let's go look at the sunrise," Conan suggested, sweeping Ai off her feet bridal-style and carrying her to the balcony, sitting down and placing her atop his lap, pulling her back so she'll lean on his broad chest. And just like that, she fell asleep in his arms, Conan stroking her hair and breathing evenly, the sunrise caressing her gently in the first rays of light.

Conan stared at the sleeping woman in his arms, another smile gracing his lips as he carried her onto their bed, tucking her in and holding her tight as she slept, a content smile, free and happy, set her face. They were no longer scared for their life, watching their backs for any potential danger...no, they were a happy family of 3, living life to the fullest and without the fear of being targeted wherever they went.

"Merry Christmas, Ai, Yumita. With you guys around, I don't think I've been happier in my life than ever before. This is the story of our lives...which we'll write down together."

~End of Story of Our Lives~

"Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softr and more beautiful."

~Norman Vincent Peale

~A/N: Annnnnnd it's DONE. Sorry if the mood changed halfway through; I lost the mood by accident. I got annoyed. Sorry if it affected the story guys (_ _) So anyway, this really went...longer then I thought. Like, really long. This, like my last year's Christmas special, I doubt will be nice. I'll be nice if I could get a review? Please? Well I think its good enough, considering I wrote this on Christmas night/morning = =

As I said above, I'm not good in writing these kinds of stories. I don't excel in sappy, romance stories. I'm better in tear-jerkers. = = I still don't know why I decided to do a full-out romance one, though...sighs. -collapses on table- I'm tiredddddd. So this will be my present for you guys...I'm currently writing a new DC and GA fanfic, so...yep. I know I shouldn't, considering I still have so many others to update, but yep that's just how I roll. They see me rolling they hatin' :D

I'll be ending off here. Thanks for reading this badly put together fanfic to the end, and Merry Christmas everyone! I wish you a Merry Christmas and may you get many presents...and for those Asian people out there, let's trudge forward into the new school year together! -school's starting soon here. Sigh. Updates will be even fewer between...sorry guys :(


End file.
